Each day, hundreds of millions of internet messages are sent between mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, mobile terminals, etc.) by users of the internet. Thus, there exists an opportunity for a search engine provider or agent to engage with the users of these mobile devices. For example, if a search engine provider or agent could engage the users by providing a search box embedded in the message, then the search engine provider could solicit hundreds of millions of new search page views each day. Yet, legacy standards and legacy implementations of mobile-to-mobile messaging does not support searching from within the message itself. Instead, a user is encumbered with having to switch applications (e.g., to a browser) and type in the search parameters, and etcetera.
What is needed are a techniques to embed a search box inside a message, and deliver the message over the internet to the user's mobile device, who in turn can see the search box when viewing the message using a native messaging client (e.g., email client, SMS client, etc.).
The legacy implementations provide native email and SMS clients on various mobile terminals (e.g., Android phones, iPhones, etc.), yet such legacy implementations offer only legacy experiences to users. To improve the user experience, techniques for inserting a search box into a mobile terminal message is needed.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the accompanying drawings, and from the detailed description that follows below.